Percy Jackson-A New Generation
by Angelninjacat113
Summary: Emily, Annah, and five other new demigods are sucked into a new prophecy. They'll battle through monsters and hardships, seeking guidance from the originals. Can they overcome this new threat, before Olympus itself crumbles?
1. I Fight a Giant Black Chihuahua

**Okay, this story takes place 10 years after the Blood of Olympus events. Here's what the story contains:**

"Human speaking."

'Human thinking.'

" **Monster speaking."**

 _Dream/flashback speak._

 **Most of the characters are my OCs, but I might have Percibeth and some other ships in here later on.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~~~Emily POV~~~**

It all started with that stupid Chihuahua. If I had just destroyed it when I had the chance…But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Hi, I'm Emily. I'm thirteen years old. I go to Morristown Academy for Troubled Teens.

Am I a troubled teen?

Definitely.

I'm dyslexic, so I can't read. Words just get jumbled up and I get a major headache. And don't get me started on ADHD. ADHD has gotten me kicked out of a lot of previous schools.

Like that time at Marytown Middle, when we went to an endangered animal exhibit. I didn't _mean_ to open the spider cage! Honest!

Or when we went to Ocean World where I kinda accidentally on purpose tripped Minnie Highway into a wading pool of angry horseshoe crabs.

Actually, there was one more cause other than behavior problems that caused me and Mom to move, but I'll get into that later.

Anyway, I had promised my mom that I'd try extra hard to stay at MATT, because I could tell all the stress from the moves was getting to her.

So there I was, sitting in homeroom, trying not to fall asleep during Mr. Bushkern's lecture about the early settlers. (Yawn)

I stared out the window over some boy's head, watching a couple of birds. They looked like they were having so much fun, soaring through the air.

Suddenly there was a streak of brownish-black, and one of the birds disappeared. The only thing left of it was a few feathers floating on air.

And then I saw the Chihuahua.

It was sitting just outside the blacktop limits, on the grass beside a tree. A feather stuck out of its mouth. Its fur was the same color as the streak I saw earlier. It looked normal, but its eyes…

Its eyes were glowing red. I was ready to jump out of my seat when a crutch smashed down on my hand, crushing my fingers into the side of my desk.

"GYYOOOOWWWW!" I shouted, clutching my wounded hand on my chest. I looked up into the glaring face of Mr. Bushkern.

"Next time, I expect you to be able to avoid that, Miss Gaterlily." I should probably explain that Mr. Bushkern's favorite way to make sure you were paying attention was to attempt to smash your hand in with one of his crutches. At MATT, the teachers were told to be rough on the students, to 'whip us into shape.'

"Yessir," I mumbled. The rest of the class snickered.

Whatever I did, Mr. Bushkern was out to get me. He would humiliate me as often as he could.

I was his favorite target for his crutch of doom. Mr. Bushkern had some kind of leg muscle disorder or something, because he had to use crutches to get around.

He limped back up to the chalkboard, where a sentence was written.

"Now Miss Gaterlily, explain what George Washington meant in this quote." He stood to the side of board behind his desk expectantly.

I looked at the words, but all I could make out before I got a splitting headache was, _'Cotoresu tall maniteti ewf; soeth bell tired.'_

"Um. I don't know." I shifted nervously in my seat.

"Well then, try to pay attention while a _proper_ answer is given." He sneered at me, and my temper flared. The whole class laughed loudly now.

I wanted to grab his stupid crutches and smack him upside the head, then rip off his arms and beat him with them.

Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention I have anger issues? I've gone through three councilors already, two had their stupid clipboards smashed over their stupid heads. The other one had a pen stuck in his eye.

I regret nothing.

" ' _Be courteous to all, but intimate with few; and let those few be well tried before you give them your confidence.' "_ That George Washington quote means that you should be respectful to everyone, to choose your comrades carefully, and you should make sure they're trustworthy, Mr. Bushkern." A sickly sweet voice said.

Hailley was a big suck-up and of course Mr. Bushkern's favorite.

"Yes, very good, miss Hailley. Miss Gaterlily could learn a thing or two from you." He shot me a glare, so I glared back.

He picked up a piece of chalk, preparing to write more, when the bell rang. He glared at the clock like he wanted it to explode.

"It's time for you to go now." Before the words even got out of his mouth, the class surged out of our desks, stampeding out the door, turning down the hall, and running out the front doors.

Every morning at 9:00, we're let out of our class to the blacktop, to let us get our 'overabundant energy' out.

Also to let us beat each other up without getting blood on the floors.

Today, Kyle Warn went after me. I usually get left alone, but this blockhead is new here, and doesn't know better. Usually my wardrobe of a navy blue 'Green Day' t-shirt, leather jacket, dark, ripped skinny jeans and combat boots is enough to tell people 'don't mess with me,' but I guess that knuckle-brain was feeling lucky or something.

"Hey, loser Goth. I'm bored. I wanna see how many times I can punch you before you cry." He sauntered over to me.

"You wanna try, buster? Bring it." I bared my teeth and tightened my fists.

"Oho, the Rebel' got some nerve after all!" He got up close to my face, and I could smell Nicotine on his breath.

"Close your eyes, Dark Princess. This'll be over soon." He pulled back, cocking his fist, and I struck.

Two quick jabs, and it was all over. Left hand to the gut, right hand to his face. His head snapped front, then back as my punches connected.

He doubled over, one arm around his gut, the other holding his nose as a spurt of blood dripped through his fingers.

"W-what _are_ you!?" He gasped through his fingers.

I cracked my knuckles.

"I'm-"

" **DEMIGOD BLOOD!"** A roar echoed over the pavement, then the Chihuahua I saw earlier leaped at me.

As it jumped, its body distorted, growing, stretching.

I rolled out of the way just as it landed with a crunch where I had been standing a moment before. I popped back up, and saw the monster.

Sleek black fur covered its body, and a whip-thin tail jutted off its rump. When it turned to face me, I saw the red eyes.

The eyes seemed to suck my energy away. I was vaguely aware of kids, running screaming back into the school. I was paralyzed by those terrifying eyes…

Then it roared in my face, and I snapped out of the trance.

I got to my feet. Hey, I might not like this place, but it's my domain. Nobody- especially not a giant friggin' Chihuahua demon- is gonna bully it away from me.

"Hey, Lassie! You wanna take this place, you gotta go through me first!"

Was I totally stupid? Yes.

Was it unnecessary? Probably.

But I'm fiercely territorial, so I felt I needed to protect this place.

The giant dog barreled down on me, and I honestly have no idea how I jumped out of the way, onto its back.

Unfortunately, the mutt was fit for a rodeo. It bucked and turned, spinning and rocking. Soon I had lost my grip on the short fur, and slammed into the ground, hard.

I tried to roll away, but claws found my back and tore into it. Pain exploded my senses, red and black swarming around the edges of my vision.

The mutt lifted its paw for another strike, and I knew it wouldn't miss this time. I braced myself, waiting for the sharp claws to tear me into bacon strips.

But the blow never came.

"Leave here, hellhound! Your kind are not welcome!" A crutch flew through the air and smacked the dog right in the snout.

It staggered back, stunned but nothing else. I recognized that voice, that crutch…

Mr. Bushkern staggered out the doors, still holding on tight to his other crutch.

The hellhound, or whatever, jumped over me, landing right on top of Mr. Bushkern.

With a snap of his jaws, the hound picked him up and bounded away.

I didn't understand what had happened. But I knew I had to get home. Some instinct was diving me there. I had to see if Mom was okay, to have her rub my hair and tell me it was going to be okay, she'd fix me.

I just laid on the ground for a couple seconds, then got up and started to walk.

Well, more like zombie-stagger.

'I have to make it home, I have to make it home,' replayed over and over in my mind.

A long seven minutes after, I had stumbled up the stairs to our little apartment home. I collapsed on the stairs, thumping my head against the door as I fell.

My mom opened it, and I remember saying, "The big dog…," before passing out.


	2. I Slow Down for Children

**Second chapter at last! I do not own Percy Jackson, but OCs are minee! Also, I had some help from my from my friend who shall remain nameless until she gets an account. Enjoyeeee!**

 **~~~Emily POV~~~**

I woke up laying on my stomach on a couch. Bandages wrapped around my middle and back, snug but not too tight. My T-shirt covered them. I tried to sit up, and tight pain shot through my back. I fought through it, and then my mother walked into the room.

Luana Gaterlily is a retired construction worker. She quit when I was born. Now she works at a convenience store a couple blocks away from our apartment, which barely earns enough money to keep us going. And my dad…Well, I never knew my dad. Mom said he left when she was pregnant.

Whenever Mom thinks about him, her eyes get wet and she says, "He left without a word…I never said goodbye…" But other than her occasional flashback-tears, she's kind and caring and overall a good mom.

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" She sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm fine, Mom. My back kinda stings, though," I answered. Mom smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Good, that means the cream is working."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bird, right outside the window. It reminded me of the mutt. What happened to the hellhound? Would it go after me again?

"Honey, what happened? How did your back get cut?" Mom looked at me worriedly.

"It-it happened again. This time it was a giant black mutt." Mom stiffened.

It's true, I usually get kicked out of a school by myself, but sometimes something _else_ gets me kicked out.

Like in third grade, everything was going great until one day on the playground a fire-breathing snake blew up the swings, and we moved. Then in fourth, a cow with three tails almost trampled me. We moved again.

Things quieted down for fifth and sixth, but now they're coming back.

Mom quickly got to her feet.

"Honey, get your backpack. Pack everything you need for a summer camp. We'll leave in ten minutes." She walked briskly from the living room to the kitchen, rattling things around.

"Ooookay…" But I slowly stood and went to my room.

Our apartment is one story. As soon as you walk in the door, there's the kitchen. A door on the right takes you to the living room. Then straight to a short hallway, my room is on the left. My room is small, but cozy.

A window is on the wall parallel to the door. My bed is under the window. A desk sits at the foot of the bed, and it's occupied with a journal and my repaired jacket. It doesn't have a chair. A near-empty closet takes up the wall near the head of my bed.

I always kept spare backpacks under my bed, so I pulled out a dark green one and looked around my room. A summer camp? It's the middle of May, there's still a few weeks left until school lets out. And what _would_ I bring to a camp?

I finally settled on a pair of ripped jeans, a pair of shorts, two T-shirts, a pair of socks, my journal, and a pair of worn-out sneakers. I stuffed all the items in my pack, then shoved my arms into my jacket and slung the backpack over my shoulder.

When I walked to the kitchen, Mom grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

"Mom, what—" I was cut off as she shoved me into the passenger seat of her jeep. She ran around the other side, jumping in the driver side and slamming in the keys.

"I knew it…I should've got her there sooner…why can't I keep her safe…" She muttered to herself as she pulled away from the curb.

I tried again.

"Mom, what do you mean—" She cut me off again.

"He'll explain when you get to camp."

"So where's this camp? _What_ _is_ this camp?!" I said exaggeratedly, throwing my hands up. Mom just gripped the wheel tighter.

"Why won't you tell me anything!?" I loved my mom, but the secrecy was getting to me. This wasn't like her at all. I gave up and looked out the window, but my thoughts still raced around my head.

I crossed and uncrossed my arms. I fiddled with the strap of my backpack. I looked out the window, at mom, out the window, at the road in front of us, out the window again. I thought about the giant mutt, why my mom was acting so weird, where Mr. Bushkern might be, and steak.

Hey, I was hungry.

I never did well with long-distance car trips, and this was no exception. Even with the window down, I was still a little nauseous.

Eventually, the city landscape changed to country. We passed a sign that said something like, GONL DANLIS, 25 LIMES, or something.

I drifted off to sleep, leaning my head on the window. My dreams contained black mutts the size of small elephants and exploding tractors.

Y'know, the usual stuff.

 **~~LATER~~**

I woke up as Mom swerved the car, squishing my face into the window. As she spun the wheel again, I peeled my face off the window and flailed my arms, trying to regain my balance. All the while, a shadowy dog- like shape was fading in and out of the rear-view mirror.

"What are you doing? And what's going on!? WHY IS THERE A CREEPY DOG-SHADOW-THING BEHIND US!?" My mom didn't reply, and just gripped the wheel tighter. I grabbed the door handle and the strap of my backpack, ready to bail if needed.

"Hellhound." I turned to my mother in surprise.

"What? That's what Mr. Bushkern called it, too."

"Because that's what it is. Very dangerous. You'll be safe there. Just please refrain from your impulses." Mom replied.

"My what?" Impulses? Yeah, like I was gonna go cuddle the death-dog. Then an alien feeling spread through my body. It was like rage, but I've felt rage before, very often, and this…this was different. It felt like a nuke waiting to blow out of me. Like I _was_ the bomb.

I wanted to rip the car door off its hinges and punch the stupid mutt into next month.

Then it was gone. I had no idea what caused it, and it wasn't like I wanted it to come back, either. It was like adrenaline, but a little too addicting, like if I embraced it I wouldn't be in control.

Then Mom ripped the wheel almost straight off the rod, sending us flying through the safety rail as the Hound tore the ground up from where we were seconds before.

A red haze filled my vision, and the rage returned, this time so strong, I couldn't resist. I ripped the seatbelt out of its buckle, throwing myself over my mom, protecting her from flying glass.

After what seemed like an eternity of spinning over bumps and rocks, we miraculously landed on all four wheels. Mom was out cold, and I could hear the dog bounding down the slope after us. The red mist still clouded my vision, I moved quicker than I thought was possible.

Unbuckling my mother, I slid over her to sit in the driver's seat, pushing her into the passenger side. Grabbing the wheel and jamming my feet into position, I slammed my foot on the gas.

I swear, that Jeep almost achieved takeoff. We shot over the abandoned road, as the sun sank lower on the horizon. I could hear the hellhound bound onto the road behind us. I turned to look at the dog, and suddenly it was beside us on the passenger side.

"Gaaahhh!" I yanked the wheel to the side and rammed the mutt. It was so unplanned, I couldn't even react in time as a road-side sign came zooming towards us.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as my side of the car was crushed. Something was screaming, and I think it was me. A 'SLOW DOWN FOR CHILDREN' sign punched through the driver window, and everything faded into comfortable black silence.


	3. I Break a Med-Bay

**~~~CH. 3-Emily POV~~~**

 **Due to popular request, here's the next chapter!**

When I was next aware of my surroundings, I felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest. I was laying down, feeling heavy sheets piled up on top of me. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt glued shut. I wanted to move, to find out if my mother had survived. I struggled against the drowsiness, but it soon overtook me and I drifted away again.

When I next gained consciousness, I was able to open my eyes a bit. The first thing I saw was bright yellow, shaggy hair, on the head of a blue-eyed boy.

"...Shouldn't've survived, sir. The sides were completely smashed in. She should've been crushed, impaled, and mangled beyond recognition," The boy was saying.

My mind was groggy. Was he talking about me?

"Whether or not it should've happened, she is here now, and we must take care of her. She made it past the border, so she has godly relations. It is our responsibility to protect her now." An older, deeper voice joined the conversation, and I caught a glimpse of what looked like a horse. I remembered the car crash, and it seemed I had miraculously survived. But what about Mom? Was she crushed, impaled, and mangled beyond recognition?

"Did...Mom...where…?" I struggled with words. The horse and blonde boy turned to me. The boy, seeing I was awake, grabbed something from a table beside the bed. He leaned in.

"Here, eat this. It'll help you heal. We couldn't get it in your mouth when you were asleep." He brought a spoonful of something to my lips, and I took it. It felt like pudding, but tasted kinda like popcorn. After a few more spoonfuls, he put the delicious food back on the table. He was right-I felt stronger almost immediately. I could now open my eyes fully. I caught the look on his face when he turned back to me...I can't explain it, but it felt like I had disappointed him somehow, like I was supposed to be more. He turned his head back to the horse. No wait...not horse. A man's torso replaced where a normal horse's neck and head should've been. A centaur. The only creature I could remember from the Greek mythology classes at school.

"It...it's her? _She's_ the one to hold the pillars?" The blonde asked the centaur. Pillars? What?

"I don't know, Jake. It was vague about when they would come-there might be another to come that's chosen. He, or she, even might already be here." Jake looked doubtful, but turned back to me. Then his confusion hardened into accusation.

"Well, are you? Are you the one who will restrain the pillars and save us? Tell me the truth!" He was almost yelling at me, which I thought was totally unfair. I was still unconscious, or hallucinating. I had so many questions of my own; how and why could I answer his? But, I decided to give the answer that seemed right.

"I...I...I really don't like you, annoying hallucination boy." I managed to say in a complete sentence. His face, though, was worth the struggle. It looked like he got hit by a brick. I grinned before losing consciousness again.

The next time I woke up, I felt refreshed and stronger than before, so I sat up. I immediately got dizzy, but it soon passed. When I could see straight, I checked out my surroundings. I was on a cot in a smallish room. Other cots lined the walls beside me, and small tables holding random bottles speckled the room. A med bay of some sort. I tried to stand, but my legs were feeling rebellious and I crashed to the floor.

"Ow," I whimpered. I grabbed the side of a cot to pull myself to my feet, but the stupid piece of furniture snapped in half. I fell back down, yanking sheets and pillows down on top of me. Someone heard the noise I was making, and ran in. A helpful hand lifted the cloth off of me. I looked up from my awkward position on the floor to see an orange-haired girl standing in front of me, trying not to laugh.

"Don't say anything and I won't break anything," I snapped.

"I think you already did," she responded. I growled. Her eyes widened and she started to back away.

"Ares. _Definitely_ Ares," she said. I realized that scaring her wouldn't help me at all, and tried to suppress my angry-face.

"Just help me up, would ya?"

"Okay...just don't hurt me, please. I have a prank planned in ten minutes," was her response. I held out my hand and she yanked me to my feet. My legs swayed, but otherwise I was fine. I started to walk away, but the annoying redhead grabbed my arm.

"Oh, no, I'm not letting you roam around camp just yet. First we're going to see Chiron." She pulled me toward the med room door. I could've easily thrown her off, but I was still uncoordinated.

"Who's Chiron? Answer me, Carrot," I threatened. 'Carrot' still looked scared of me, but her only answer was a wide grin.

"You'll see."

 **I finished it finally! Here you go guys, sorry to keep you waiting.**


End file.
